


The Lights Are Coming On

by prettylittlementirosa



Series: a thrill to press my cheek to [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlementirosa/pseuds/prettylittlementirosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, Bucky doesn’t answer right away. The silence gives Sam time to start thinking about all the possible ways Bucky could respond and he finds himself nervous, nervous that Bucky is going to say something that makes it clear that what the two of them are doing doesn’t really mean anything more to him than sex. Sam’s considered that option before and he thought he was okay with it, but the way his stomach feels right now waiting to hear Bucky’s answer makes it clear that he’s not, not even a little bit.</p><p>(Bucky and Sam define their relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Are Coming On

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a few messages on tumblr (and maybe in the comments?) asking me if these idiots were ever going to talk about their feelings and I was already thinking about how it would happen sooooooo I wrote a quick little thing.
> 
> Also I wanted to get this out there because I have an idea for a longer, multi-chapter fic that I'm mulling over and I wanted their relationship to already be defined if I decide to do that.
> 
> This fic starts immediately after 'Anything For You to Notice' ends.
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings needed? It is unbeta'd though, so sorry about that.
> 
> The title is from an Amy Grant song that was stuck in my head while I was writing it (you can make fun of me if you want, it's fine, i understand).
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://bisexualbcky.tumblr.com/) about these idiots! Also you should probably yell at me to write (unless that is not something you want to happen lol).

The sun’s already starting to come up by the time Bucky slips back into Sam’s room. T’Challa left about three hours ago, and twenty minutes later when Steve and Bucky’s argument took a more serious turn, Sam shut himself in his room. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t hear a lot of the fight but he is at least _pretending_ to give them their privacy. The thing is, though, Sam has to live with both of them. He has a little bit of a right to know what’s going on. Maybe he didn’t need to hear Steve ask why Bucky chose to run from him instead of ask for help and he probably didn’t need to hear Bucky accuse Steve of treating him like a broken toy but he does need to know how this fight ends. He needs to know if he’s making enough coffee for three people when he gets up or if he needs to start looking for another person to cover a third of the rent.

Unfortunately, the last hour and a half has been pretty hard to follow. Their voices turned from loud and accusatory to mumbled and what Sam assumes is tearful. He just doesn’t know if those tears are the cathartic kind or the sad and angry kind. He hopes it’s the former. He’s never seen two people who care more about each other than Steve and Bucky do. They definitely needed to have this fight though; they’ve both obviously been holding onto some stuff. 

Bucky crawls quietly into the bed and Sam doesn’t even pretend to be sleeping. “Everything alright?” he asks over his shoulder.

Bucky lies down behind him and rests his hand on Sam’s hip. “Yeah, everything’s good.”

He sounds like he means it, actually kind of sounds like he has a smile on his face. _Good_ Sam thinks. This is really good. He wants his friends to be happy. Plus, happy roommates make his life a million times easier. 

Another thing that would make his life easier is knowing what the hell is going on between him and Bucky and why Steve seems to know more about this relationship than he does.

“So,” he says into the quiet of the room. “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Bucky doesn’t respond. He’s quiet for so long that Sam thinks he’s just going to ignore the question, which is really not an option at this point, not if he wants to keep coming into Sam’s room every night. He’s about to tell Bucky this when Bucky clears his throat.

“I didn’t know if you wanted anybody to know.”

“You could’ve asked.”

Bucky presses his mouth into Sam’s shoulder. He’s drumming his fingers on Sam’s hip. He’s only ever this fidgety when he’s trying to sort something out in his own head.

“I was scared,” he says.

“Scared of what?”

Again, Bucky doesn’t answer right away. The silence gives Sam time to start thinking about all the possible ways Bucky could respond and he finds himself nervous, nervous that Bucky is going to say something that makes it clear that what the two of them are doing doesn’t really mean anything more to him than sex. Sam’s considered that option before and he thought he was okay with it, but the way his stomach feels right now waiting to hear Bucky’s answer makes it clear that he’s not, not even a little bit.

Sam realizes he doesn’t want the orgasms if they don’t come with the forehead kisses and the private smiles and cuddling on the couch together when they’re too tired or too stressed or too _whatever_ to deal with the rest of the world. Sam realizes he wants to _be with_ Bucky and he doesn’t care if Steve or T’Challa or anybody else knows or not, as long as Bucky wants to be with him too.

Sam might be in a little too deep.

Bucky’s definitely taking too long to answer.

Sam’s about to burst with anticipation when finally Bucky takes a deep breath. He drags his hand up Sam’s side, then back down to his hip.

“I was scared you wouldn’t wanna do this anymore.”

Sam let’s out a sigh of relief. That’s something he can work with. He turns around on his side to face Bucky.

“What is this? What are we doing?” he asks.

Bucky lifts one shoulder in a shrug. It would be an apathetic response if his eyes weren’t glued to Sam’s and his palm wasn’t pressed against Sam’s chest, right over his heart.

Sam’s about to call him on the non-answer when he realizes that Bucky’s probably being honest; he doesn’t know what this is or what they’re doing because Sam doesn’t either. It’s like they’ve both just been going along with it, assuming the other will make some kind of decision eventually. But that’s not how relationships work and dammit Sam wants this to be a relationship that works.

“What do you want?” he asks. He needs to know for sure if they’re on the same page before he does anything to move them forward. He’s not going to push Bucky into something Bucky doesn’t want to be in.

Bucky flexes his fingers against Sam’s chest. The corner of his mouth is turned up. “I wanna kiss you.”

Sam rolls his eyes. That’s not helpful.

“I mean, I wanna be _able_ to kiss you,” Bucky clarifies. “Like in the morning when we wake up cause you’re already right there and at night when I get home from work. Even if Steve’s here too.”

Sam’s stomach is doing funny things.

“And I wanna do the crossword puzzles with you,” Bucky continues. “You always read the clue out loud even if you already know the answer.”

It’s true. Sam does do that. That’s kind of the whole point of doing it together but it makes him irrationally happy to know that Bucky likes it.

“Are you gonna make me keep going, Wilson?”

Sam is smiling now. “Damn right I am.”

Bucky heaves a big put-upon-sigh but he’s smiling too. “I wanna cook you dinner and I wanna fuck you on that kitchen table but I think Steve might kill me if we do that again.”

Sam’s smile is so big it’s probably visible from outer space. “What Steve doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Bucky _mmm_ s and nudges Sam onto his back, hoisting himself up to hover over him and brush their lips together. “I don’t wanna be with anybody else,” he whispers into Sam’s mouth. 

“Good,” Sam says and tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Bucky goes willingly, lowering himself against Sam, and Sam’s not at all surprised to find him already getting hard. He pushes his hips up against Bucky’s, eliciting a soft moan from him; Sam’s about to do it again when he remembers something.

“So Steve could actually hear us this whole time?”

Bucky gets a hand underneath Sam and grips his ass. “I bought him noise-canceling headphones when we moved in,” he says as he grinds down against Sam.

Sam has to laugh at that. “Man, you really put a lot of effort into being able to fuck me.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky agrees. He kisses Sam then drags his lips to his ear and whispers, “Now shut up so I can make you feel good.”

And, well, there’s really no point in pretending Sam has ever been anything other than completely undone by Bucky telling him what to do in bed. He wonders how well those headphones actually work.

 


End file.
